Redoing History
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Making a change to the past
1. Chapter 1

This will take place in Nigelcat1 Au and the black line will look like, it will be a time paradox, James is Harry's father in this AU not Severus

Sirius ll 1877, Phineas ll & Arcturus ll 1878, Cygnus ll 1879, Belvina 1881

Arcturus1901 + Melanie1902= Lucretia1923, Orion1927

Lycoris1904-

Regulus 1906-1959

Dorea1900+ 1900Charlus Potter= 1923 Hadrian(Harry) Potter

Pollux1902 + Irma1905= Walburga 1923, Alphard1925, Cyngus1932

Cassiopeia 1903-

Marius 1904-

Callidora-1903- 1903 Harfang Longbottom= Albert Longbottom 1928

Cedrella 1905- Septimius Weasley 1905= Charles Weasley 1927

Charis 1906- 1906Caspar Crouch= Lyra 1924, Alexander 1929 dead,Beatrice 1930 dead

Pairings:Harry/Lyra/Walbura(1,night,stand,maybe,more)/TabithaRiddle ,Orion/Samantha Travers, Cygnus/Druella, Albert/Ofc,

Female Tom Riddle born 1923

Chapter 1 July 2nd 1996

The fight with the dark lord is over and countless lives have been lost to this mad man. You know you can go back and stop him said the voice of his grandfather Charlus Potter and his cousin Caspar Crouch. How can I do that asked Harry to the 2 men in the paintings, in Potter castle there is a room that will allow you to go back in time. How do I work it said Harry, the elves will know how to do it said Charlus. But I want you to take our paintings with you said Caspar so we can warn our younger selves of what is to come. Ok and he took the paintings down. Over the next week he prepared to go back in time, he emptied all of his vaults, even the 1's he won by conquest. He went to Potter castle, elves to me, yes master Harry how do I work the time chamber he ask, come with me said the head elf. He leads Harry to a room with, go inside it will take only 30 seconds said the elf. The door closes and all kinds of lights swirls around the room before the door opens and he sees a younger version of his grandfather and a beautiful black haired woman. Who are demanded Charlus, I Am Lord Henry Potter your grandson said Harry. Why have you come back in time, to stop the near destruction of the Potter line said Harry and he takes out Charlus's painting, you 2 have a lot to discuss. So you are my grandson said Dorea, yeah I Am and can you tell me the year and time. It's June 23rd 1939 and it's 1:30 p.m. she said. So I have came back in time 57 years then. Are you on good terms with the other blacks, yes good I need to speak to Arcturus then also. Just then Charlus had came back, dear is everything alright asked Dorea, no but there will be said Charlus. Your arrival here has created a time paradox and it looks like me and Dorea will be blood adopting you he said. Well that is fine by me, with what I have planned for the future will only help with the blood adoption. I also need to speak your cousin Caspar, I have his painting that wants to talk to him said Harry. Ok we can do that later on today we need to go to Gringotts for the blood adoption. So they all flooed to diagon alley and walked up to gringotts.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

They walked up to the open teller and asked to be escorted to the potter office, a couple minutes later they were in Sharkfang's office. Lord and Lady Potter what can I do for you asked their account manager, we will be blood adopting him said Charlus. Ok before we start the ritual is there anything I should know asked their manager, I will be making a rather large deposit so I will need a vault the size of a family 1 voiced Harry. Sharkfang gets gets out the blood adoption potion and tells Charlus and Dorea to drop 7 drops of blood each in the potion. They both do and Harry drinks it, he undergoes a couple of changes, his green eyes stays, his nose and face features become more redefine like the blacks( think a 6'3 Taylor Launter). Well the potion has taken effect however to make sure take a lineage test

**Name: Henry James Potter Date of Birth: July 31st. 1980/1923**

**Mother: Lillian Daisy Evanston-Potter / Dorea Ursula Black-Potter**

**Father: James Charlus Potter / Charlus Harold Potter**

**Grandparents: Paternal Harold Julius Potter/Charlus Harold Potter + Maxine May Potter nee Crouch/Dorea Ursula Potter nee Black**

**Maternal Sigmund Ryan Evanston/Cygnus Antares Black + Laura Jasmine Evanston nee Gamp/Violetta Black nee Burtrode **

**Abilities**

**Veela Allure**

**Basilisk Sight(Can petrify not kill)**

**Parseltongue**

**Parselmagic**

**Beast Speaker( can speak with any animal)**

**Telepath**

**Telekinesis**

**100% Natural Occlumency**

**100% Natural Legilimency**

**Wandless Magic**

**Silent Magic**

**Metamorphmagus**

**Battle magic master**

**Runic magic master**

**Potions Master**

**Care for magical creatures master**

**Fire Breath**

**Pyrokinesis**

**Fire Starter ( can start or set people on fire with their mind)**

**Fire Bender(Mastery over fire)**

**Flame Travel ( can teleport using fire)**

**Advanced Fire Throwing**** \- The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire**

**Advanced Telekinesis**** \- An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy****.**

**Memory Manipulation**** \- The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them.**

**Nature Enhancement**** \- The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants.**

**High Resistance**** \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.**

**Lighting Control**

**Ki Energy**

**Flying**

Charlus and Dorea was shocked that he was this powerful, my middle should be Charlus instead of James he said. The vault that I have given you for your wealth once belonged to the Weasley before they lost everything. I will take you down there said Sharkfang, well you certainly are powerful enough aren't you said Dorea. Yeah I was the most powerful of my generation said harry and probably this 1 to. They all go down to carts to take him to his vault, they stop in front of the old Weasley vault. They go inside of the vault and Harry sees it is 10x bigger than the great hall, how was the Weasley's so rich asked Harry? They lost everything in gambling debts said the goblin, Harry pulls out his wealth which was in thousands of trunks with expansion charms. The final talley came up to

**G**927,899,902,000,677,877,751,

950,000,000,000 platinum bars,

900,000,000,000 gold bars

648,000,985,081 Gold Drachmas

600,321,794,444 Silver Drachmas

550,009,111,111 Aureus

551,081,816,816 Dirhams

2,490,019,000 Pounds

3,018,187,018 Euros

$ 344,000,000,000 U.S. Dollars

Ingots:** G** 701,081,187,021 worth

Jewels/Gems Total: 1,398,910,000 Galleons

Jewellery: 6,100,987,000 Galleons worth

Philosopher's Stone

900,000,000,000,000,000 books

They were all shocked by his wealth Harry turns to Charlus how good of a manager is he asked Harry? He is 1 of the best, ok Sharkfang you are my manager then and goblin was beaming with joy. Let's head back up to the office so I can give Harry's his heir ring Charlus voiced and they head back up to Sharkfang's office. The heir ring was just like the lord's ring only smaller, a griffin and red and black welsh dragon. The family magic accepted him easily which Harry knew it would, alright was there anything else I can do for the both of you today asked Sharkfang? Yes I want you to secure there islands for me from the ministry, truthful the ministry really didn't know what was on their they just needed money. Not knowing that those islands are gold mines filled with oil, gold, platinum, and 3 of them basilisks and 2 of them acromantulas. I also work like for you to look into acquiring some muggle factories for me and these 2 ranches in Texas said Harry, I will get right on it said Sharkfang. Do we own a potion campany Harry said to Charlus, no just a shipping company and ship yard with about 100 ships Charlus said. Ok I will start 1 called Potter Potion Services PPS for short. Sharkfang was thinking goodness the amount of money I will be making will be wonderful. Ok I will get right on this said Sharkfang and the Potters left to go home, over the next 2 months he got to know his Black and Crouch relatives. Caspar was bought in on the secret and he vowed he would not let Lyra marry Bartimiues Hoppler. Him, Lyra and Walburga has gotten real close, he went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin and also took his owls again and got O+'s in everything again, even courses like dark arts, magical theory, dueling and defensive magic. 1 day when he was coming into the change room at the pool house on Potter manor he saw Lyra and Walburga naked. It was not hard to compare the 2, Lyra D-cup titties, long blonde hair curves of a woman and pink pussy lips, Walburga titties was smaller at a C-cup and ass bigger with a shaven pussy. Since that day they have teased Harry relentless but he took it all in stride. September 1st was here and he found himself boarding the train to Hogwarts again. He shares a compartment with Lyra, Olivia Rosier, Lucretia and Walburga, damn said Olivia I did not know your all's cousin was this good looking. Harry smiled thank you Olivia and she smiles sexily back at him, before 2 long the train was at Hogwarts and they were all was seated in the great hall. Slytherin had gained 23 new students 12 boys and 11 girls, the headmaster Dippet made a few announcements and the food appeared. He put steaks and roast on his plate and started to eat, he notices how much more students they are in this time than his old one. After about an hour, people started to get up and go to their dormitories. He got up with the girls and started to follow them to the dorms, Devastation said Lyra as they walked in the common room. Alright said Slughorn 5-7 years your rooms are listen on here on the bulletin board. Harry walks up to the board and sees his room is right next to Lyra, Olivia and Walburga. He goes to his room and sees that this room is the size of his old dorm room, he calls for his personal elf to put away his things. About an hour later a knock is heard on the door, he opens it to find Olivia, Lyra, Walburga and a new girl. Harry we wanted to know a game, sure he said as they came in their sleep robes. OK, the name of the game is to do it, you have to take an oath to do whatever the card says, he takes the oath and so does the girls. I go first said Lyra and picks up the first card and it says kiss the boy nearest to you. She walks up to Harry and kisses him soundly on the mouth which he kisses back to her. Harry picks up a card and he turns red at what it says, give oral sex to the girl you have known the longest. He looks at Lyra and she gets up and drops her robe to show her naked body. She lays down with her legs spread while Harry crawls between her legs to take a lick of her, she moans as he licks her up, o yes Harry she says as he really eats her out. She cums a few minutes later, she breathes hard as he gets back up and winks at him. Walburga goes next, straddle the closet boys waist to you naked, she takes off her robe and gets in Harry's lap, she moves her pussy lips with his dick while his boxers separates stops after a few minutes and it's Olivia turn, give a guy a blowjob and all eyes turn to Harry who drops his boxers. Olivia crawls up to his waist and take hold of his dick, she strokes his dick before she takes him in her mouth, she swirls her tongue around his dick while she bobs her head up and down. After about 10 minutes he said I'm cumming and she spit his dick out and he cums on the floor. He kisses her on the lips and says thank you, they continue to play until it's only Lyra and Harry with Walburga and Olivia went to bed. Have sex with the closet boy to you, they both took off their clothes

**Lemon Warning**

Harry and Lyra are kissing and fondling each other before Lyra pushes him on his back and lines her pussy up with his dick. This is my first time so I want to be on top Lyra says and she sanks down his dick before they hit a breaks through her hymen and she cries a little bit and stops. She slowly moves up and down on his dick before she speeds up and goes fast. Harry I want to have 10 of your babies she screamed lustful and he started to fuck her. After 20 minutes he came hard inside of her, yess give me your seed she screamed.

**End of Lemon**

They both gather their clothes with Lyra heading back to her room and Harry going to his bed and drifting off to sleep.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wakes up the next morning to feel something very wet on his dick and looks to see Walburga sucking him off. Wally what are you doing he asked, just giving you a little wake up treat and she finishes sucking him off. He cums inside of her mouth and she swallows, I heard you fucked Lyra and I just wanted a little piece of the action. You know you are betrothed to Orion Walburga, not by choice father just wants his line connected to the main line. Well I feel something for all of you all but my feelings for Lyra are little stronger but maybe we might be able to make it work and I would like to know some other girls before I settle down. I understand but I hope I can be with you also, I looked at the marriage contract and it says I will be positioned to act like my father. My uncle Sirius is a horrible man, he is spiteful that grandfather Phineas only made him the tertiary lord instead of the full blown lord. I know said Harry and that's why I came upon some information that I shared with Arcturus. You will not marry have to marry Orion, I have saw to that, after all Arcturus was bought in on the secret and he vowed he will not let his father do what he did with Lucretia and Orion. Walburga got up and left after that and he got ready for the day, he goes down to the common room to see people lounging around. He then notices a beautiful black haired girl staring at him, Alphard who is she, That is Tabitha Riddle 6th year perfect. All of the guys have been trying to get with her but she has turned them down cold. Harry is shocked that in this timeline Voldemort is a woman, Harry goes and sit next to her. So he holds out his hand, my name is Henry Charlus Potter the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. She takes his hand to shake it and he kisses her hand and she just narrows her eyes. That's when Abraxas Malfoy comes over, Potter unhand my woman, I am not your woman Malfoy, o but you will be someday and this fool will not touch you. Malfoy he said quietly but coldly I will give you 5 seconds to leave before I really hurt you. But he stayed there and said I challenge you to a scared duel of honor, what are your terms voiced Harry. If I lose I will give you all the assets of house of Malfoy but it I win you will never talk to Tabitha again. I accept we can have the duel at dinner time, find no seconds and anything goes said Malfoy. He walked away, you did not have to do that said Tabitha, yes I did or he would have tried to disgrace me Harry said. Now I have to let my parents know what has happened and he goes to his room and calls for Robert his elf, yes master Harry bring me some food I want sausage, bacon, grits, eggs, fruit(strawberries, oranges), biscuits and gravy and some orange and apple juice. Right away master Harry and 10 minutes later his breakfast is back and give this to my parents Harry said. 20 minutes later he popped back over with a letter from his father.

**Dear Harry I approve of the move that you are doing to Malfoy. Beat them bad and end the line, he has a 20 old sister but she will become chattel to the yourself **

**Yours truly Father **

He will stop all of the mess the Malfoys did in the future and Lucius and Draco will not be born. Narcissa will have a different husband and 1 who will treat her right and love her right. He promises he will make a better future for Britain for generations to come, he says. Some hours pass by before it is time for dinner and his duel, he goes down to the common room and sees everybody is just waiting around. Harry says Walbrga be careful and he tells her he will and hands down to the great hall with all of the slytherins behind him. He gets the great hall and sees all kinds of people, minister Hector Fawley and dmle head Travers along with his parents. Professor Dippet gets up and says ladies and gentlemen we have a scared duel of honor between Lord Abraxas Malfoy and heir Henry Potter will they both come to the dueling arena he said. They both get to the dueling platform where a judge was there, first to incapacitate or kill their opponent will win, on the count of 3 1, 2, 3 and right off the bat Abraxas fires an AK. I Was only going to incapacitate you but know I will kill you said Harry, Harry hits Abraxas with a bone breaker to his right leg and he goes down, Harry then shots a diffindo at his hands and they off with blood spurting everywhere. Abraxas is screaming and pleading for his life to be spared, will you become vassal to me and he nods yes, stupify and he is knocked out. Winner heir Potter, the hall claps for him and goblins come up to him, here are the assets of the house of Malfoy, the vaults have been changed and the seat of the Malfoys on the wizengamot is yours now said the goblin. Son we are glad you showed him mercy said Dorea, I only did it because he said he will become a vassal to me Harry voiced. Son you now have a seat on the wizengamot said Charlus, is it possible to rename the seat Potter any though there is a seat Potter. Yes you can since the Malfoys are not an ancient family just a very ultra rich noble family and now all of that belongs to you now. Tonight I will look over everything that I won after dinner, they nodded hugged him and left to go home. He went over to the Slytherin table and started eating his dinner which consist of steak, lamb chops, green beans and Mac & cheese with rolls. He finishes his dinner with dessert of strawberry cheesecake and banana pudding. Harry walks to his dorm and looks through the file list that has been given to him.

**Assets of the house of Malfoy**

**Vault # 903 G 344,000,000,000 **

**Jewels value # 600,000,000 G**

**Books 23,000,000**

**100,000 scrolls**

**300,000 tomes**

**Properties**

**Malfoy Manor, Whiltshire, England**

**Rosslyn Castle, London, England**

**Scorpius Gardens, Chelsea**

**Malfoy Hall, Birmingham**

**Malfoy Castle, Paris, France**

**Louis Hall, Nice, France**

**Vacation Home in Marseille France**

**Family Villa in ****Alsace**

**Chateau in Lake Geneva**

**Business Shares**

**40% of Daily Prophet**

**25% of Quidditch quality supplies**

**30% of Madam Malkin's**

**Life slave holder of Carina Alma Malfoy and her assets which include G 50,000,000 and 3 properties 1 manor and 2 vacation homes.**

Well I know my second son will never be without, he hears a knock on the door, come in and he sees Walburga there in her night robes, what can I help you with Walburga and she drops the robe to reveal her naked body. Please Harry take me she says and he decides to break her in, lock the door and put up a silence charm which she does.

**Sex Warning**

Harry is naked and fondling Walburga's pussy and ass, suck my dick he says and he hits her with his veela allure and slides and take his dick inside of her mouth. Yes damn you slytherin know how to suck dick, in his own time he got head from numerous slytherin girls but the best were the Carrow sisters and Tracy Davis. Fuck yes Walburga right there Harry moans as she sucks up and down his dick. I'm so glad that the older girls showed me how to do this a couple of years ago Walburga thought. Harry cums inside of her mouth and she swallows all of it, now I about to fuck you senseless and he grabs her and puts her on the bed. Harry puts her on 4's and enters her from behind, he hits her hymen and she nods telling him to go through. She cries a little with him breaking her hymen but it quickly goes away, Harry starts out slow in a nice steadying place before he speeds up and fucks her in long paces. Yes Harry fuck me nice and fast and he really does fuck her into submission, after half hour he cums inside of her.

**End of Sex Scene**

Harry and Walburga are laid out on the bed, damn how come you slytherin girls can suck the best dick. We are taught by the lower years to pleasure our men and show use how to suck dick. They talked some more with Walburga giving him some head before she left to go back to her room. He drifted off to sleep, over the next 3 weeks classes were easy for him and he made some male friends Thaddeus Lestrange, Melvin Selywn and Bryan Davenport. None of them have ever liked Abraxas and was happy that Harry put him in his place. On the morning of the hosemede meeting Tabitha accosted him, will you come to Gringotts with me, sure why you going. To have a lineage test done, I finally got the money to have 1 done. Alright let's go Harry said and they both get in line to go to the carriages, getting into 1 they talked about their lives growing up. They get to hosemede and Harry calls for his elf, Robert drops off in front of gringotts, he nods and pop them both in front of gringotts.

**"Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there."**

They walked in and went to the nearest teller, I would like to have a lineage test done, go to inheritance department down the hall 2nd door on the left. They both walked down the hall and went into the 2nd door, I would like to have a lineage test done, give me your hand hand girl and he cuts her hand and let blood drop on the parchment.

**Name: Tabitha Merope Black**

**Date of Birth: May 27th 1923**

**Mother: Merope Summer Gaunt**

**Father: Regulus Castor Black**

**Grandparents: Paternal: Sirius Phineas Black+Hester Melinda Black nee Gamp **

**Maternal: Marvolo Ryan Gaunt+Sasha Daisy Gaunt**

**Abilities**

**Parseltongue**

**Parselmagic**

**Beast Speaker( can speak with any animal)**

**Wandless Magic**

**Silent Magic**

**Potions Master**

**Care for magical creatures master**

**Hereditas directus of:**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt **

**Properties:**

**Gaunt Manor in Inverness 50,000 acres of land 100 bedrooms**

**Gaunt shack in Little hangleton**

**Wealth 100,000 galleons**

**Corvos Gaunt Estate **

**Gaunt Castle in Bradford, England 100,000 acres of land 250 bedrooms and 5 greenhouses**

**Gaunt Hall in Glasgow, Scotland 67,000 acres of land with 100 bedrooms and 5 potion labs and standard size quidditch pitch**

**Vault 672 G 789,000,802,000,000**

**Marriage contract with the house of Potter written in 1673 Tabitha Merope Black/Henry James Potter**

I thought that the gaunts were broken Harry asked in shock, no you see Corvos Gaunt hid a lot of the family fortune because he did not trust his son and he was right. He lost 90% of what he had inherited from his father in gambling debts and drink. So hid his wealth until a sane Gaunt came along and inherited all of this wealth. However because of house charter and laws you can only be regent until you are married and have a son and while you are married your husband will be regent for the house. Is there anyway for use to break the contract, no it is written in blood magic, what Harry did not know was a couple hours earlier Charlus and Caspar signed a marriage contract for Harry and Lyra and Charlus signed 2 others 1 with Rosiers between Peverells and Rosiers and the other for Walburga between Blacks and Rolands. Well we better get back to school then said Harry as Tabitha takes the asset list and the abilities list she got.

Reviews?

Quick question would anybody like to see Harry have a 3some with Walburga and Irma


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

I thought that the gaunts were broken Harry asked in shock, no you see Corvos Gaunt hid a lot of the family fortune because he did not trust his son and he was right. He lost 90% of what he had inherited from his father in gambling debts and drink. So hid his wealth until a sane Gaunt came along and inherited all of this wealth. However because of house charter and laws you can only be regent until you are married and have a son and while you are married your husband will be regent for the house. Is there anyway for use to break the contract, no it is written in blood magic, what Harry did not know was a couple hours earlier Charlus and Caspar signed a marriage contract for Harry and Lyra and Charlus signed 2 others 1 with Rosiers between Peverells and Rosiers and the other for Walburga between Blacks and Rolands. Well we better get back to school then said Harry as Tabitha takes the asset list and the abilities list she got.

Chapter 3

What I want to take an inheritance test also, ok here you go and handed him 20 galleons

**Name: Henry James Potter Date of Birth: July 31st.1923**

**Mother: Dorea Ursula Black-Potter**

**Father: Charlus Harold Potter**

**Grandparents: Paternal Harold Julius Potter + Maxine May Potter nee Crouch**

**Maternal:Cygnus Antares Black +Violetta April Black nee Burtrode**

**Hereditas directus of:**

**Paternal**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Linfred**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Roland**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Pellinore**

**ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of GRYFFINDOR**

**ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of NAGA**

**Maternal**

**Noble House of RODWAY(11 votes)**

**Property: Rodway Manor 55 bedrooms on 40,000 acres in Yorkshire**

**Rodway Lodge 10 bedrooms and 5 potion labs 1,000 acres of land**

**Wealth: 300,000,000 G**

**Noble House of SCOTT(15 votes)**

**Scott Hall in oxford, england 60 bedrooms and 10 greenhouses**

**Vacation home in Nice, France 1,000 acres of land and 20 bedrooms**

**Wealth: 100,000,000 G**

**Noble house of ADKINS(8 votes)**

**Adkins Manor in Chelsea, england 50 bedrooms and 30,000 acres**

**Adkins Grove in Birmingham, England 30 bedrooms 20,000 acres**

**Wealth: 400,000,000 G**

**Noble house of MITCHELL(5 votes)**

**Mitchell Castle in Wales 50 bedrooms 50,000 acres**

**Mitchell Manor in Scotland 50 bedrooms and 2 potion labs 50,000 acres**

**Wealth: 250,000,000 G**

**MINOR house of Newman(3 votes)**

**No properties**

**Wealth: 60,000,000 G**

**MINOR house of pitman( 3 votes)**

**1 muggle house in Chelsea, England **

**Wealth: 100,000,000 G**

I would like to add 45 votes to my potter seat and the wealth and properties also added to it. It will be done heir Potter and I will forward these to your account manager right away. Ms. Black the house of Black has been alerted about your presence so expect to get an owl in the next few days. They both nodded and left the office to leave the bank and at the same time letters were going to the Blacks and Potters. Harry was thinking I will never be able to marry Lyra, they appareted back to hogsmeade.

Potter Castle

Charlus was feeling good about himself, he had just negotiated some contracts between himself, Caspar, Pollux and Andreas. The house of Crouch will be absorbed into the Potter, Walburga will be lady Roland and Olivia will be lady Peverell. A good thing about Walburga's is that if Alphard or Cygnus has no sons then Pollux wealth will be Walburga's sons. He plans on turning over the headship of the family when Henry's grandchildren start Hogwarts. He then notices an owl comes in with a letter from gringotts

**Dear Lord Potter I'm writing to tell you an old marriage contract has been reactivated between the houses of Potter and Gaunt**

**Sharkfang Potter's account manager**

**He looks down and sees the contract **

**Marriage contract with the house of Potter written in 1673 Tabitha Merope Black/Henry James Potter**

O well she will just take the Gaunt's name then and he went to look through all of the contract. Well Henry has to have at least 3 sons on the Potter-Crouch 1 and 2 sons on the Roland-Black and Peverell-Rosier. Now all he has to do is get in touch with Regulus and complete the Potter-Gaunt contract.

Scene Change Black Manor

The whole family was there at the Manor, so Regulus you have a daughter that you didn't know about, said Arcturus his brother. I don't even remember sleeping with her mother,well what are you going to do asked Arcturus? I'm going to take my daughter in, what else is there to think about said Regulus. And she is also Betrothed to Henry and Lady regent of the house of Gaunt, that's why Charlus wanted to speak to me. Yes to go over the contract for Tabitha and Hadrian, Tabitha said Sirius you will change her name to that befitting a Black his father Sirius talked some more about her future in the family before the conversation broke up.

Hogwarts

Harry is in his room waiting till dinner starts when his father's personal elf pops in with an letter

**Dear Hadrian I write to you to let you know that marriage contracts have been written for you. The first one is between the house of Potter and Crouch in which you will marry Lyra and the house of crouch will be absorbed inside the house of Potter. The second one is house Roland and house Black which engages you to Walburga. The next one is with the house of Peverell and Rosier for Olivia Rosier and the last one is between the house of Potter and house of Gaunt in which Tabitha Riddle will take the Gaunt name. **

**Charlus Potter**

He cannot believe that he is betrothed but is happy that he can marry Lyra though. He knows that he will be challenged to duels for their hands pretty soon though. But he is not worried, he can protect himself from any harm that comes his way. He gets a knock on the door and sees it is Lucreatia and she is dressed in a night robe, he lets her in. So what did you need, she drops her robe to show she is naked and he looks lustily at her body, double C cup titties, flat stomach wide hips, and an ass to die for. I want you to fuck me Harry, if we have sex my contract with Ignatius is cancelled said Lucretia.

**Sex Scene**

Harry takes his clothes and she tackles him to the bed and kisses him on the mouth. She slowly kisses down his chest till she gets to his dick. She engulfs him and sucks him long and slow, yes Lucretia he says as he puts his hand on top of 10 more minutes he cumss in her then climbs on top of him and sinks her pussy down on his dick, her hymen tears and she cries a little bit. She starts to move slowly but begins to go faster, yes Harry fuck me good she screams as he trust his hips back at her. He sticks her titty inside of her mouth, damn why do all of the black girls this generation want me he thought. I'm cumming, he says, inside of me Lucretia said and he unloads inside of her.

**End of Sex Scene**

They lay tangled on the bed, thank you Harry now I do not have to marry Ignatius she said. I might get father to sign a contract just so I can fuck you on the regular basics and she smirks and kisses him on the lips. They go another round before she leaves to go back to her dorm with a smile, little did she know Harry has just gotten her pregnant.

Reviews?


End file.
